nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Der Wunsch des Bären
Einen Augenblick lang ist der Taurenjunge von der Sonne geblendet, die hoch über ihm ihren Zenit am saphirblauen Himmel erreicht hat. Dann jedoch kneift er die Augen zusammen und wird solchermaßen der Umrisse einer Wurfscheibe gewahr, die auf ihn zugerast kommt. Im letzten Augenblick gelingt es ihm, eine Position einzunehmen, die ihm das Auffangen des Spielzeugs ermöglicht – wie aus weiter Ferne hört er das fröhliche Lachen des Mädchens, welches ihm die Scheibe zugeworfen hat, dann lässt ihn sein eigener Schwung hintenüber fallen und er landet rücklings auf dem grasbedeckten Boden. Er ist zu glücklich, um den Schmerz zu spüren, denn er ist da wo er immer sein wollte, in den grünen Ebenen, bei seiner Familie. Das Taurenmädchen kommt besorgt auf ihn zugerannt, sieht jedoch bereits auf halber Strecke, daß er sich nichts getan hat – der Junge setzt sich auf und grinst sie breit an, was wiederum das Mädchen zum Lachen bringt. Da sind sie also, zwei sechs- und vierjährige Kälbchen, die sich an diesem hochsommerlichen Nachmittag nahe der Mesa ihrer Eltern vergnügen. Sie brauchen an diesem Tag nichts zu fürchten, zumal ihre Eltern nicht weit entfernt in einem holzgezimmerten Pavillon sitzen und ihnen zusehen, genüsslich ihren Mondbeerensaft schlürfend. Nein, hier kann sie kein Unglück ereilen, nicht hier. Etwas Heißes und Feuchtes am Ohr lässt den Taurenjungen zusammenzucken, aber es ist nur sein zahmer Klippenkojote, der die beiden Kinder inzwischen auch erreicht hat, ein wenig beleidigt darüber daß der Junge die Scheibe gefangen hat und nicht er selbst. „Beim nächsten Mal.“, sagt der Taure und drückt den kleinen Kojoten an sich, welcher der Berührung so weit entgegenkommt wie er es für angebracht hält. Als er das weiche Fell an seiner Wange fühlt, schließt der Junge die Augen und gibt sich vollkommen dem Gefühl der Liebe hin, welches ihn durchströmt. In diesem Augenblick hat der Kojote die Wurfscheibe entdeckt, die sich noch in der Hand des Tauren befindet – er reißt sie geschickt an sich und rennt damit weg. Das Taurenmädchen lacht mit glockenheller Stimme, ihre blauen Augen blitzen vergnügt und der Junge stimmt mit ein. Er sieht ihr zu, wie sie dem Kojoten hinterherrennt und legt sich wieder auf den Rücken um in den Himmel zu blicken. Der Sommerwind streicht mit warmen Fingern träge über seinen Körper, während die Sonne auf ihn herunterscheint und alles um ihn herum in goldenes Licht taucht. Er schließt die Augen und fühlt sich so gut wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, als ihn etwas sachte in die Seite knufft. In der Erwartung, seine Mutter oder seinen Vater zu sehen, öffnet er die Augen, doch was ihn geknufft hat, ist ein oberschenkeldicker braungrüner Tentakel, der über und über mit Warzen bedeckt ist und in dieser friedlichen Umgebung auf so verletzende Weise fremdartig wirkt, daß dem Jungen die Luft zum schreien wegbleibt, während sich seine Eingeweide schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfen. Eine Warze auf dem Rücken der sich windenden Monstrosität schwillt an und öffnet sich zu einem Auge mit geschlitzter Pupille, in welchem ein solcher Ausdruck von Mitleid und Bedauern zu lesen ist, daß dem Tauren der Angstschweiß aus allen Poren bricht. Die hornbedeckte Spitze des Tentakels hebt sich an und schirmt die Sonne ab, so daß der Junge in Schatten getaucht wird – aus diesem weht ihm eine Stimme entgegen, die voller Mitgefühl ist: „Du weißt, daß du das nicht haben kannst...“, sagt sie... und Tauron schreckt von seinem Lager auf. Sein Herz rast als ob es ihm aus der Brust springen wollte. Einen Augenblick lang ist er vollkommen desorientiert, doch als seine aus dem Schlaf gerissenen Sinne ihre Umgebung allmählich wahrzunehmen beginnen, beruhigt er sich langsam und versucht, den Schock über seinen Alptraum zu verdrängen. Jobath, Seher und Stammesältester der Timbermaw-Furbolg, sitzt schweigend neben seinem Bettlager, den Stab neben sich gelegt und den Kopf respektvoll gesenkt, als ob er sich dafür entschuldigen wollte, mal wieder in Taurons Gedanken geblickt und seine Träume mitangesehen zu haben. Durch das kreisförmige Fenster weht ein kühler Nachtwind herein und trägt den Geruch Northrends in das Zimmer – dunkel und erdig, so wie Steine nach einem Regenschauer... und doch vermag dieser Duft das unterschwellig mitschwingende Versprechen von Fäulnis und Verwesung nicht völlig zu überdecken. „Warst du wieder auf der Mesa?“, fragt Jobath sanft und blickt auf. Tauron schluckt den Kloß in seiner Kehle hinunter, wischt sich die Feuchtigkeit aus den Augenwinkeln und nickt dann. „Warum, Meister…“, fragt er mit brüchiger Stimme. „Warum bin ich dort? Ich kenne diesen Ort nicht… die Leute, die ich sehe… ich weiß nicht einmal ob es sie wirklich gibt...“ Jobath nickt verständnisvoll. „Deine Verbindung zum smaragdgrünen Traum ist sehr stark, Tauron. Sogar stärker als meine… sie lässt dich Dinge sehen, die anderen verborgen bleiben.“ Ein Zug von Bitterkeit stiehlt sich in Taurons Züge. „Diese Familie, von der ich träume… die hatte ich nie… ich hatte eine andere…“ Er sieht aus dem Fenster zu einem Ort, der in der Nacht verborgen bleibt, den er jedoch auch blind immer wiederfinden würde. „Vielleicht siehst du dein Leben, wie es hätte sein sollen. Vielleicht siehst du dein Leben, wie es einmal sein wird. Wenn deine Aufgaben erfüllt sind und du in den Schoß der Natur zurückkehrst… warum sollte nicht eine Belohnung auf dich warten?“ Jobaths Worte sind tröstlich. Sie waren es noch immer, wenn Tauron mit seinem Schicksal gehadert hat. „Ich glaube, wir sind nicht zufällig aufeinander getroffen, Tauron. Und lasse dich nicht von dem Gerede der anderen irritieren, wenn sie dich einen Boten aus der Unterwelt nennen… das ist nur abergläubisches Geschwätz. Du bist von den Ahnen selbst gesandt und die Welt braucht dich, gerade jetzt.“ Eine subtile Schwingung in Jobaths Stimme lässt Tauron aufhorchen. Er blickt seinen Lehrmeister kurz an und seufzt dann tief. „Dir bleibt nichts verborgen, oder?“ Jobath lächelt. „Deine Seele liegt vor mir ausgebreitet... jetzt noch mehr als wie früher.“ Der uralte Furbolg wird ernst. „Du willst also wirklich in den smaragdgrünen Traum zurückkehren?“ Tauron schiebt trotzig die Unterlippe vor. „Ja. Das ist mein fester Entschluss. Ich will wissen, warum ich in diese Welt geschickt wurde... in diese Welt, in welcher der höchste Lohn für all die Mühen aus Kummer und Schmerz besteht.“ „Und der Weg, auf dem du hineinwillst... bist du sicher, daß du diesen... Leuten... trauen kannst?“ Tauron zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich kämpfe bereits lange für den, der mich beauftragt hat... bislang hatte ich keinen Grund, ihm zu mißtrauen.“ Jobath schließt die Augen. „Und... wissen diese... Leute... daß du diesen Auftrag nicht aus reiner Gutherzigkeit angenommen hast? Wissen sie von deinem... Plan?“ „Nein, es gibt keinen Anlass, sie das wissen zu lassen... am Ende lehnen sie meine Hilfe noch ab...“ „Aber helfen wirst du ihnen?“ „Ja... ich werde dieses Artefakt, was auch immer es sein mag, ausfindig machen und bei seiner Bergung helfen.“ „Aber du hast nicht vor, zurückzukehren...“ Tauron blickt seinen Lehrmeister lange und eindringlich an. „Ich glaube...“, beginnt er und muß das Zittern in seiner Stimme unterdrücken, „...daß ich von dort komme... ein Teil von mir kann sich erinnern an Frieden und Geborgenheit... ich habe im smaragdgrünen Traum existiert und mußte nichts fürchten, bis daß ich von... welchen Mächten auch immer... in diese Welt geworfen wurde, die man Realität nennt.“ „Du bist schon einmal zurückgekehrt.“ Tauron winkt ab. „Es war nicht wirklich eine Rückkehr... zwei Welten haben sich einen Moment lang überlappt, als meine Not am größten war. Aber dieser kurze Zeitraum hat gereicht um mich fühlen und erkennen zu lassen... ich habe die Welt gefühlt wie sie wäre, wenn sie nie von Menschen, Trollen, Elfen und Orcs... betreten und geformt worden wäre... es war so wunderschön, daß seitdem kein Tag vergeht, an dem ich mich nicht wieder dorthin zurücksehne... ich habe eine ungefähre Ahnung davon erhalten, was die Titanen meinten, als sie Azeroth schufen... und alles, was mir davon geblieben ist, ist etwas, was ich von dort mitgebracht habe...“ Jobath nickt. „Das war wirklich eine erstaunliche Leistung. Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, daß eine Kreatur des Traumes den Transit in unsere Welt geschafft hätte. Wie hast du das nur gemacht?“ Tauron lächelt. „Ich habe ihn ganz fest an mich gedrückt... nicht losgelassen... ich WOLLTE ihn so sehr, jede Faser meines Körpers wollte sich mit ihm vereinigen... wir schwangen im selben Rhythmus, der Tiger und ich... ich glaube, das hat es möglich gemacht.“ „Dann solltest du dir auch über eine Sache im Klaren sein... wenn du es schaffst, spektrale Tiger in unsere Welt zu bringen... dann funktioniert das möglicherweise auch mit anderen Entitäten...“ Tauron zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das ist ein Risiko, welches einzugehen ich nur zu bereit bin.“ Jobaths Stirn legt sich in Falten. „Denke noch einmal darüber nach... eingehend... Malfurion ist nie zurückgekehrt. Selbst die Vernichtung des Blutgottes der Atal’ai hat den Schatten, welcher über dem Traum liegt, nicht zurückzudrängen vermocht.“ Der Taure lächelt nun, wohl wissend, daß er anmaßend ist, doch sein Mund singt die Worte bevor er sie unterdrücken kann: „Ich muß mich nicht sorgen, ich muß mich nicht kümmern, mein Mantel ist sehr pelzig, ich bin ein Grizzly-Grizzly-Bär!“ Jobath muß unwillkürlich ebenfalls lachen. „Ich schätze, du bist inzwischen zu alt als daß ich dir dafür den Hintern versohlen könnte.“ Meister und Schüler sehen sich in stillem Einvernehmen an, beide wissen, wie ernst das Vorhaben tatsächlich ist... doch ebenso stark ist ihre Zuversicht. Draußen vor der Hütte kündigt ein silbriger Streifen am Horizont die herannahende Morgendämmerung an und die Nacht beginnt zu weichen. Tauron blickt aus dem Fenster und dann, mit einem Seufzen aus tiefstem Herzen, wieder zu seinem alten Meister. „Ich wünschte... ich hätte dir helfen können...“, sagt er mit brechender Stimme. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte da sein und dich verteidigen können... mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich nichts anderes getan, doch als es darauf ankam, dir beizustehen...“ Jobath winkt ab. „Jeder von uns hat seine eigene Bestimmung... deine war es, den Stamm in Sicherheit zu bringen, meine, dir dieses zu ermöglichen. Und so wie ich das sehe, hatten wir beide Erfolg.“ „Ja, aber zu welchem Preis...“ In der Hütte wird es allmählich heller und Jobaths Konturen beginnen zu verschwimmen. „Leb wohl, mein Schüler. Und gräme dich nicht. Versprich mir nur, daß du auf deiner Reise heute abend vorsichtig sein wirst... und wenn du im Traum nicht finden solltest, was du suchst... komm zurück, so schnell du kannst... und drehe dich nicht um, was immer dich auch rufen mag.“ Tauron nickt. Er streckt eine Hand aus, doch sie fährt bereits durch Jobaths Geist hindurch. „Gedeihen mit Euch, Meister Jobath.“ Der Furbolg lächelt noch, dann hat er sich im ersten Licht der Morgensonne aufgelöst und Tauron bleibt allein und mit einem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl des Verlustes zurück. Sie sind sehr selten, diese Nächte, doch wenn die Geister der Ahnen aus der Vergangenheit nach dem Jetzt greifen, stehen bedeutsame Dinge bevor. Eigentlich ist dieser Tag wie jeder andere auch... ein kurzer Ritt zur Festung, ein karges Frühstück aus einem Brei, von welchem man lieber gar nicht wissen will woraus er gemacht ist, die neuesten Berichte von der Front anhören... und nun käme eigentlich der übliche Appell beim General, doch heute lässt Tauron diesen ausfallen. Statt dessen ordnet er seinen Besitz und nimmt nur an sich, was er am nötigsten braucht, den Rest verschnürt er sorgsam in einem Paket, welches er an „Ignatius Belobog, Undercity“ adressiert und der Goblinpost übergibt, dann lässt er den Tiger feste Gestalt annehmen und sich von ihm durch die Tundra tragen. Der Mittag ist bereits vergangen, als er endlich einen Ort findet, der abgelegen genug ist um ein wenig meditieren zu können ohne daß ein Stoßtrupp der Geißel des Weges kommt. Die Kälte des gefrorenen Bodens stört ihn nicht, als er versucht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, zur Ruhe zu kommen und mit dem Diesseits abzuschließen. Bilder von vergangenen Schlachten ziehen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, sie erzählen von Triumphen wie auch von Niederlagen und zeichnen den Weg nach, welcher ihn bis zu diesem Punkt geführt hat. Noch einmal gedenkt er seiner Kameraden – manche von ihnen bereits an der Front der Eiskrone, dem Tod ins Gesicht lachend, manche von ihnen in Kalimdor zurückgeblieben, manche von ihnen auf einem Pfad, den sie lieber alleine bewandern und manche von ihnen... bereits von dieser Welt verschwunden. Ja, kein Zweifel, nie hat sich ein Zeitpunkt so richtig angefühlt, auch von dieser Welt zu verschwinden, als der heutige Tag. Als Tauron glaubt, seinen Geist genügend vorbereitet zu haben, ist es bereits früher Abend, also sattelt er ein letztes Mal auf und reitet zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt in der Drachenöde. Mitten in den Eiswüsten Northrends hat sich hier ein kleines Refugium bewahrt, in welchem der Wind nicht so schneidend weht und die Natur sich in voller Blüte befindet – ein unverhofft tröstlicher Ort um Abschied zu nehmen. Die übrigen Teilnehmer sind bereits versammelt – mit den meisten von ihnen hat Tauron bereits Seite an Seite gekämpft, hauptsächlich damals in Medivhs verfluchtem Turm, damals, bevor die allgegenwärtige Elfenschwemme auch das Banner erfasst hat, für welches er in die Schlacht zog. Er erblickt den sehnigen Jäger Cradio, den in Mysterien verschleierten Belthil, die Erhabenheit ausstrahlende Priesterin Frau von Rotfeldenstein und ein reizenes Trollfräulein, welches ihm als Shadras vorgestellt wird. Der untote Blutelf, welcher sich ebenfalls hier aufhält, grinst ihn abfällig an, bereits aus seiner Körperhaltung kann Tauron lesen, daß er Ärger machen wird, wenn man ihn lässt. Vor allem aber ist es die Präsenz Gorans, welche der Bär fühlen kann. Er ist es auch, zu welchem Tauron sich begibt um den Ablauf des „Rituals“ zu besprechen. Eigentlich eine seltsam zusammengewürfelte Gruppe, ein zufällig des Weges kommender Betrachter hätte vermutlich keine Verbindung zwischen den Individuen vermutet, doch vielleicht soll genau dieser Eindruck erweckt werden. Einen Eindruck zu erwecken versucht auch Tauron - die ganze Zeit über hält er ein Bild der Zuversicht aufrecht, er nickt und prägt sich die Abfolge der Handlungen ein. Er spielt die Rolle des hilfsbereiten und leicht verklärten Druiden und gibt sich ernst, als er vor den Gefahren der Reise gewarnt wird – doch innerlich zerspringt er fast vor Ungeduld, ein seltsames Hochgefühl hat ihn erfasst und macht ihm die Zeit, die bis zum Ritualbeginn vergeht, beinahe unerträglich. Hier ist er also, sein Passierschein in den smaragdgrünen Traum, die Chance, auf die er bereits sein ganzes Leben lang wartet, seine Hoffnung auf Erlösung. Als die Sonne fast hinter den schneebedeckten Hügeln versunken ist und den Himmel mit dunkelrotem Glosen überzieht, ist es endlich so weit. Die Priesterin der Verlassenen legt ihren skelettierten Arm frei, welcher von einer grünlich flimmernden Korona umgeben zu sein scheint, woraufhin Goran sich in die Hand schneidet und sein Blut über den bloßen Knochen verstreicht. Auch Tauron soll sich auf diese Weise im Diesseits verankern – ein eigentlich unnötiges Vorhaben, denn wenn alles gutgeht, wird es kein Zurück geben. Dennoch fügt er sich um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Den Schnitt spürt er kaum, doch als sein Blut auf die Ellenspeichen des knochigen Armes tropft, beginnt er am ganzen Körper zu kribbeln als ob er in einem Ameisenhaufen liegen würde. Das ist es, denkt er und kann seine Erregung jetzt kaum noch unterdrücken. Endlich... endlich... Goran bereitet den Ritualkreis vor, er bezeichnet seine Pole mit An’she, der Sonne, und Mu’sha, dem Auge der Erdenmutter, dann nimmt die Priesterin ihren Platz ein. Goran tritt in den Kreis und Tauron tut es ihm gleich – die auf den Boden gezeichneten Linien beginnen in sanftem Grün zu glühen, woraufhin auch die anderen Anwesenden die ihnen zugedachten Plätze einnehmen. Goran nickt ihm zu und entkorkt die Phiole mit dem Trank, der ihnen den Transit ermöglichen soll. Mit beinahe feierlicher Gelassenheit öffnet auch Tauron seine Phiole, lässt kurz das fremdartige Kräuteraroma in seine Nüstern steigen... und trinkt den Behälter mit einem einzigen großen Schluck leer. Schlagartig werden seine Gliedmaßen bleiern schwer und die Umgebung beginnt zu verschwimmen. Er hat gerade noch Zeit, sich flach auf den Boden zu legen, als ihn der Schlaf auch bereits einholt, sein Bewußtsein schwindet und es... dunkel... wird... Schlagartig kehren seine Gedanken zurück und rasen ihm durch den Kopf: das Artefakt bergen, Goran zurückschicken, im Traum bleiben... jedoch... es bleibt dunkel! Als Tauron dieses realisiert, kommt ein Anflug von Panik in ihm auf. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, daß sich die Realität wie ein Schleier hebt und alles mit sich nimmt, so daß nur noch die Natur bleibt, wie damals, als sich zwei verschiedene Welten überlagerten. Eigentlich hätten sich grasbewachsene Ebenen über den Boden schieben und alles in harmonisches Grün tauchen müssen, moosbewachsene Bäume hätten ihn begrüßt, eine völlig neue Welt des Friedens hätte sich über Azeroth legen sollen. Doch statt dessen ist da nur Finsternis – Finsternis und das Gefühl, als ob ein kalter Wind an ihm zerrt. Es ist entsetzlich und Tauron stolpert blind vorwärts – bewegt er sich überhaupt von der Stelle? Hat er überhaupt einen Körper? Sein Astralleib rudert wild mit den Armen ohne Halt zu finden, als vor ihm in der Schwärze etwas zu glühen beginnt. Eine Zusammenballung von Fäden aus Licht kommt auf ihn zu und Tauron wird bewußt, daß er nicht mit organischen Augen sieht sondern seine Umgebung auf unbeschreiblich fremdartige Weise wahrnimmt – hier im Nichts, wo sich keine Form manifestiert, die man ertasten könnte, hilft nur das blinde Sehen weiter, das Erfühlen von fremden Gedanken, die wie Bilder auf die Leinwand seiner Seele projiziert werden. Dennoch gelingt es ihm, dem Lichtgewusel vor ihm einen Namen zu geben: Goran. Tauron hört seine Worte nicht, er empfängt sie wie ein Vibrieren von Klängen, welche sich in seinem Geist zu Worten formen – wir müssen uns beeilen! Jetzt, wo er jemanden hat, an dem er sich orientieren kann, vermag auch Tauron einen Leib aus Lichtfäden zu bilden und Goran zu folgen. Es dauert nicht lange, da beginnt das Abbild eines roten Fadens vor ihnen zu glosen, ein Weg, der nicht zu sehen ist wenn man sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren versucht, der jedoch umso heller leuchtet, je weniger man ihn beachtet. Es ist völlig verrückt und Tauron fragt sich unwillkürlich, ob das alles wirklich passiert. Die beiden druidischen Knäuel bewegen sich eine Zeitlang an dem Faden entlang – an dem Weg, der ihnen von Alynn gewiesen wird und an dessen Ende sich das Artefakt befinden muss. Obwohl in der Schwärze nichts zu sehen ist, hat Tauron das Gefühl, die ganze Zeit über beständig nach vorne zu fallen, ihrem Ziel entgegen. Und tatsächlich... plötzlich erreicht eine Vibration seinen imaginären Körper und erschüttert ihn so stark, daß sich die Fäden unwillkürlich zu dem Abbild eines Bären formen. „Hier drüben...“ Es ist keine Stimme, die ein sterbliches Ohr hören könnte, es ist das Gefühl eines fremden Bewusstseins, welches die Worte in den Körper raspelt und dort Wunden hinterlässt, aus denen Licht blutet. Es ist verderbt und unheilig – soll das etwas das Artefakt sein? Der rote Faden beginnt plötzlich zu perlen und wickelt sich unmittelbar vor ihnen um etwas, das sich dem direkten Blick zu entziehen versucht und nur am Rande des Sichtfeldes wahrgenommen werden kann, wo es sich als ein Fleck manifestiert, der so dunkel ist, daß er sich sogar von der umgebenden Schwärze abhebt. „Das ist er.“, singt eine Harmonie zu ihm, bei der es sich nur um Gorans Stimme handeln kann. Taurons Vorstellung versucht, einen Arm zu heben und nach dem Fleck zu greifen – die Lichtfäden bilden ein Pseudopodium aus und strecken sich dem dunklen Fleck entgegen, der nun von den roten Fasern umspielt wird, zu denen Alynns Pfad geworden ist. Ebenso greift ein Ausläufer des Schemens von Goran nach der Zusammenballung von Schwärze, aus der nun rote Funken stieben – fast als ob eine Konversation stattfindet zwischen dem Artefakt und Alynn. Tauron will gerade erleichtert aufatmen weil er weiß, daß ihre Mission nun fast erfüllt ist – als plötzlich die gesamte unmittelbare Umgebung von einem Dröhnen durchgeschüttelt wird, welches körperlichen Schmerz verursacht und die Struktur des Seins zum Wanken bringt. So grässlich ist diese Empfindung, daß sich der Arm aus Licht schlagartig wieder in den Astralleib zurückzieht und sich dort furchtsam zusammenballt. Aus den nicht vorhandenen Augenwinkeln bekommt Tauron mit, wie Gorans Lichtmuster an dem Artefakt vorbeifällt und zu einer buntschillernden Pfütze zerfließt, welche an den Rändern zu zerfasern beginnt und auf dessen Oberfläche sich Bilder eines flammenden Infernos widerspiegeln. Wieder ertönt das Dröhnen und etwas, das sich in der Realität als gellender Angstschrei aus Taurons Kehle manifestiert hätte, strömt in blauen Wellen von Taurons Körper aus... und macht dadurch ETWAS auf ihn aufmerksam. Um sie herum scheint etwas zu zerreißen, als sich eine Präsenz in die Schwärze stiehlt, eine Präsenz, die alles auszufüllen scheint und vor welcher die astralen Leiber der Druiden und der Priesterin vollkommen bloßgelegt sind. „Setz mich auf..“, raspelt das Artefakt schmerzhaft. „Ich bringe uns alle hier heraus...“ Doch die Wunden, welche im Licht erstrahlen, lügen, man darf ihnen nicht trauen. Auf einmal legt sich Stille über den Ort des Geschehens, sämtliche Bewegung kommt zum Stillstand und alle Klänge verstummen. Vor Taurons zusammengekrampften Astralleib manifestiert sich etwas... ein oberschenkeldicker braungrüner Tentakel, der über und über mit Warzen bedeckt ist und dessen bloßer Anblick das unkörperliche Fleisch der Druiden zum Davonkriechen bringt. Eine Warze auf dem Rücken der sich windenden Monstrosität schwillt an, wieder, und öffnet sich zu einem Auge mit geschlitzter Pupille, während an der Unterseite ein Spalt aufklafft, der metallisch glänzende Stiftzähne enthüllt – fast scheint dieser Alptraum zu grinsen, als er Tauron zuzwinkert und eine Stimme wie ein Grabeshauch erklingt: „Du weißt, daß du das nicht haben kannst...“ Auf einmal ist sämtliche Furcht von Tauron gewichen. Auf einmal zwingt er seine Lichtfäden in Bärengestalt und stößt eine markerschütternde Druckwelle aus, die den Tentakel zusammenzucken lässt. „Ich... will... den... Traum!“, brüllt er. Der Tentakel scheint über diesen Sieg des Animalischen über den Alptraum zuerst überrascht, dann amüsiert zu sein. „Was... dorthin?“ In weiter Entfernung öffnet sich plötzlich ein Riss in der Schwärze – ein Riss, hinter dem ein sanftes grünes Leuchten zu sehen und die Umrisse von Bäumen zu erahnen sind. Tränen aus Licht rinnen Taurons imaginäre Wangen herab. „Ja...“ Plötzlich ist ihm klar, was das hier ist... daß sie Erfolg hatten, doch daß er soeben dabei ist, Teil eines großen Übels zu werden. „JTuanugreon...“, sagt der Tentakel. „TSaouhrnon...“, sagt der Tentakel. „Ich bringe dich dorthin, wenn du mir ddaesn AHretlemfakt gibst... und natürlich diese beiden... ich begehre es schon so lange...“ Tauron blickt sich gehetzt um, sein Blick schweift von dem Tentakel zu dem Artefakt, welches zu kreischen und zu flehen begonnen hat, dann zu dem roten Faden, an dem entlang sich etwas Unheiliges zurück in die Realität zu hangeln begonnen hat um die Priesterin zu vernichten, dann wieder zu Goran, der im Begriff ist, sich aufzulösen und Teil der Schwärze zu werden. „Ein so kleiner Preis... willst du in den Traum, hm? Ich mache es möglich für dich... du mußt dich nur aufgeben... VYaotgegr wird dir helfen... VYAOTGEGR ist für dich da! Kehre zurück in meinen Schoß...“ Tauron taumelt hilflos umher. Wohin? Dem Tentakel das Artefakt und seine Gefährten ausliefern und dafür ins Paradies gelangen? Das Artefakt aufsetzen? Einen Weg ins Diesseits zurück suchen? Obwohl um ihn herum immer noch Schwärze wogt, hat sie sich verändert... sie ist nun angefüllt mit dem Geräusch von schuppigen Leibern, die aneinander reiben, von in sich verschlungenen Gliedmaßen, die sich zu Wänden aufgebaut haben und ihn zu konsumieren versuchen. In diesem Augenblick fällt ihm ein, was Goran ihm gesagt hat... wenn ES dich zu übermannen versucht, besinne dich auf die Zusatzkomponenten des Trankes... Tauron sammelt sich und blickt dem großen alten Übel direkt in sein goldgesprenkeltes Auge. „Ich hasse dich...“ Der Tentakel grinst. „Du wirst sehr leiden, TSaouhrnon...“ „Auf etwas mehr Leid kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an... heute magst du mir im Weg stehen... aber ich schwöre dir... eines Tages wird der Bär heimkehren...“ Die durch seine Worte erkaufte Zeit war alles was er brauchte. Ein armdicker Lichtstrahl schießt vorwärts und umschlingt das Artefakt, welches auflacht und sich ihm aufzudrängen versucht, doch Tauron widersteht. Ein zweiter Strahl schießt in Gorans beinahe aufgelösten Astralleib, reißt ihn an sich und hält ihn mit aller Macht fest. Was Taurons Unterleib sein könnte, formt sich nun selbst zu Tentakeln, umschlingt den immer schwächer werdenden roten Faden und krabbelt an ihm zurück. „Wir sehen uns wieder...“, verspricht der Tentakel. „Aye, das werden wir...“, knurrt Tauron grimmig. Er braucht sich nun nicht mehr zu bewegen, das Artefakt in seinen Händen hat die Initiative ergriffen und stürzt mit den beiden Druiden zusammen zurück zu ihrem Ursprungsort... und mit einem gewaltigen dunklen Glockenschlag zerreißt die Schwärze rings um sie herum... und Tauron erwacht schreiend auf dem Ritualplatz, während Goran aufkeucht und ein Helm in Alynns Schoß fällt, wobei er ihr die Knochen bricht. Keine Zeit für Worte... keine Zeit für Reue, für Anschuldigungen... keine Zeit für die anderen... ein Heilzauber auf Goran, schnell, er scheint nicht Herr seiner Sinne zu sein... er hatte offenbar seinen eigenen Kampf auszufechten... alles dreht sich... in einen Bären verwandeln... nein, Taure bleiben... nein, Goran heilen... nein, den Todesritter... Todesritter? Wieso dankt er mir? Was redet er da? Zergash? DER Zergash? Das kann nicht sein... es kann nicht sein... vorbei, alles vorbei... hinfort ist das Paradies und die Hölle des Diesseits ist noch schlimmer geworden... das ist das Ende... Er kann nicht wirklich einordnen, was heute abend geschehen ist, aber eines ist ihm klar: seine „Pläne“ sind nichts wert, es gibt kein Zurück... es gibt kein Entkommen... nicht vor IHM... man kann sich nur fügen oder daran zerbrechen... wie soll man etwas Derartiges bekämpfen... die Zeit muß Antworten bringen, nur die Zeit kann einen neuen Weg aufzeigen. Aber jetzt... „LAUFT!“, brüllt Tauron. Er weiß später nicht mehr, wie er von dem Ritualplatz weggekommen ist, denn als der Tiger ihn von dort wegträgt, ist er bereits bewußtlos geworden... Kategorie:Geschichten